Magani Gemini
Magani, Born into the Gemini family of the Hashashin order he was blessed with a talent for alchemy, the art of understanding, deconstructing, reconstructing matter allowing the user to morph anything he wishes through the use of symbols and actions, however it is a somewhat flashy art since the deconstruction and reconstruction of matter makes a bright flash he wasn't much of a stealthy assassin from the get go. Wearing specially made gauntlets with transmutation circles carved into them he is able to morph metal without having to draw a symbol. He was a promising combat student but his stealth was just under the par, leading him to develop a very strait forward style. Using all means he can to avoid physical confrontation, usually by engaging in verbal conflict. However when he was ten a calamity appeared over the Gemini family manor. The Gemini family, one of the most recent family conversions of the Hashashin they was a very useful family to the Hashashin since their children were usually born in sets of twins, improving teamwork and numbers. However above the Magani was born a single child with no twin. The sky turned black and the clouds red and a vortex of dark energy appeared above the manor. Magani and the other trainees were inside at the time. The Gemini family prowlers rushed to see what was happening. The vortex touched down in the manor, several demons, lead by a man dressed in Dark Blue robes exited the vortex and attacked the trainees. Magani and the other trainees fought back at first, but the Gemini family supervisors ordered them to retreat. Magani and the other Trainees ran for it as the Gemini family fighters engaged the demons and their minions in combat. Magani was tackled by a demon spawn and had his face slashed by its claws as he tried to wrestle it off of him. A Gemini fighter stabbed the demon through and saved Magani. Magani ran again, but was grabbed by a wounded demon. The demon's arm and hand were cogered in its own blood, which is boiling hot. Magani managed to stab its hand and drop form its hands, but his clothes had been seered black and cooked into his skin by the blood's temperature. Magani tried again to run, but the Demon;s blood had gotten into his body, and the dark energy form it quickly overtook him and he fainted. He woke up and found himself in the lying in the middle of the aftermath of an intense battle. Everyone was dead, all the demons and all the Gemini fighters. The man who lead the demons too had fallen. Help had came from the nearest bureau and Magani was treated for his wounds. Apparently the man in the blue robes was an high powered assassin hired by the black templars to take out the Gemini family and try to destroy their secrets of alchemy. However the Gemini family was too strong, and the attempt to wipe them out, failed. Magani was healed, but the scar on his back never completely faded and had to be cleansed many, many times from the dark energy that was still leaking out of it. Completing his first mission when he was twelve he was trained in the use of the Hashashin face filter against a group of poison gas terrorists. He was put in charge of his four man squad of initiates, learning basic stone alchemy and some basic air alchemy though it didn't come in much use besides making whistling signals. He was rather brash and nearly got the burau's locatrion given away due to his direct style of confrontation. Reaching the rank of Novice at the age of thirteen but showing impatience and rage issues he was put as the apprentice of Cherrish Morte de Freddo who trained him extensively in the art of unarmed combat since they used different main weapons and she knew no alchemy. But mainly because she was able to teach him patience and control of his emotions. Letting him focus and increase his success rate. She also taught him the ins and outs of debating since he usually ended up arguing with his target about their morals. It was under Cherrish's stewardship he met Gregeno il Ragno di Notte and they became good comrades in the time they knew each other. However he was released from her training having learned what the order desired him to when they put him in her training. When he was fifteen he reached the rank of proficient and began doing solo missions as well as team missions with assassins he had never worked with before. It was in this time he met a young assassin girl named Sorella on an infiltration mission who he instantly took a liking to. Assigned to kill a rich duke at a party Sorella, Magani and seven other young assassins were sent to do the job. Taking an opportunity that presented itself Sorella was foiled in her attempt to kill the duke when he set his drink down in front of her and looked the other way she attempted to poison the goblet but someone saw her and she was grabbed by the guards and imprisoned in the lower levels for later questioning. After another one of their comrades was captured trying to kill the duke they figured out the duke wanted assassins to try to kill him since it was such a perfect opportunity and it had been a trap the entire time. Magani's comrade and second cousin Rolio Gemini attempted one last time to kill the duke by charging him, but he was killed the duke cut his head off and held it up and used it as a warning to any other assassins in the crowd which was comprised of all Templars who turned on the assassins. The rest of their team ran for it and split up through the palace. Magani attempted to escape but there was a barrier around the castle keeping the assassins inside. He spend an hour evading Templars and trying to find the source of the barrier. He found it was coming from the Duke's private office. He headed there and saw the wrist blades of all his comrades besides Sorella's sitting in a row on the Duke's desk. The templars were keeping them to study the new design probably. A guard was reporting that all but one of the stray assassins has been caught and dealt with and that a team was on their way to interrogate the assassin they had captured. Seeing the blood stained gauntlets of his comrades on the desk of that smiling Templar made Magani sick. This being the first time Magani had lost comrades on a mission, and the image of his cousin;s head being waved around like a bloody lantern, was enough, and Magani snapped. He bit his thumb and drew a random medical transmutation circle on his bracer with his own blood then he charged the duke. He went with his wrist bladed hand for the duke's neck but the Duke was ready. the duke blocked his attack and stabbed him with a dagger. However the duke wasn't expecting Magani to completely ignore the stab and deal a second strike, Magani grabbed the duke's face and activated the medical transmutation circle on his forehead, with his limited knowledge of medical alchemy of living things he only reached step two, deconstruct, which was his desired goal. The Duke's head literally was disassembled on a molecular level causing it to boil and melt. Magani went, bleeding from his stomach from the stab wound and barely controlling his rage to rescue Sorella but he passed trough the main room and saw the bodies of his fallen comrades were piled in the middle of the floor, seeing them dead, he made his arm blades and killed several guards who were in the room and questioned the last one where Sorella was being kept. The guard told him and Magani left to go get her. He entered the dungeon but the Templars knew he would be there and threatened to kill her if he came closer. But then, he saw the stone transmutation circle on Sorella's glove, but it was a minor one. He raised his hands to show the Templars he meant no harm but he was actually showing Sorella the stone transmutation circle on the palm of his left glove. At the same time they both used their alchemy, like electricity their alchemy joined together and caused the floor under the guards to rise and smash them into the ceiling. However, this made a loud smashing sound and they heard more guards coming. Magani then carved an advanced stone transmutation circle and activated it, attempting to open a tunnel out but the alchemy was too advanced and he stopped on step two again, the incorrect alchemy caused the castle's foundations to crumble like they had been turned to sand bringing the entire castle down to kill every Templar in it. Sorella used her metal alchemy and made the prison cells into a cage around them to protect them from the falling rubble. Both of them totally exhausted from their excessive use of alchemy and now buried under the remains of a castle and excessive amounts of sand the lack of oxygen and exhaustion and Magani's loss of blood caused them both to pass out until they were found by a group looking for survivors. They returned to the Bureau to report but halfway there Magani snapped again and had a total mental breakdown. At first screaming for forgiveness and saying he was sorry Sorella guided the unstable and paranoid Magani back to the bureau. Muttering pleas for help and forgiveness Magani was anything but okay. The medics had a look at him and found that he had been poisoned during the party. It was a fast working hallucinogen administered in two parts. He only had taken the first part so it was not fatal but on top of the stress of the mission, blood loss and his excessive alchemic use the poison had put him into a hallucinatory breakdown that could have long term consequences. Magani spent the next few weeks recovering and with much aid from the medical Hashashin he was cleared for duty again. He and Sorella swapped knowledge of alchemy since it was hard to come by and they became great friends. Magani researched fire and how it worked, hoping to be able to make use of his air alchemy. Magani, while out of the bureau came across a group of skilled mercs who tried to mug him. He attempted to use his air alchemy to signal someone to come help him but he did so as his sword clashed with one of the Mercenaries, creating a spark. the condensed oxygen he was using to make a whistling noise burst into flames, giving him an idea, he did the same again but condensed all the air in the alley. when their swords clashes the entire alley lit up like an explosion catching all the mercs on fire. Magani made this his signature move, fire alchemy. It was shortly after that they he was contacted by Cherrish and asked to Join the Carain task force. He agreed and left Sorella to join the Carain. He served under Gregeno hunting down security breaches in the Hashashin by taking out traitors, including the entire Gidjo family. The Carain expanded and Magani asked Sorella to join. He went to meet her in a Hashashin bureau on the world of Raigan. but when they got there, they got there just in time to watch as the Teutonic Templars wiped out nearly every Hashashin on the planet. The order had had a falling out, a difference of opinion on the assassination of one of their higher ranked members tore the order in half. On top of that the Teutonic Templars began trying to get their agents recruited, leaving the Hashashin vulnerable in their lower ranks.Magani tried to help, but by the time he had all the facts, there were only a handful of Hashashin left alive. A man calling himself the Usurper king had taken over as the grand master of the Teutonic Templars. Possessing incredible powers as well as armor, swords and rings of Tiztsa, rivaling the power of the pieces of Eden. Having heard the story of Gregeno taking out a city of Templars when he was four years old, (The story having been exaggerated significantly by the time it reached his ears.) He decided he could do the same, at the age of 20. He found the only two of the remaining Hashashin, Robier and Sorella and attempted to find the Usurper king and find what he was after. Magani robed himself in gold and silver to prove he was in charge and the Carain were taking the situation under their control. Magani took over running the bureau and tried to retake the city from the Templars with only the three of them but it was a futile effort. Magani knew they stood no chance against the Teutonic ranks combined with Doku the demon summoner, Exres the Trueblood hunter, Able the Duatblood, Eric the paladin slayer and the Usurper king himself. He knew he would need more than just a handful of followers to beat them. Magani went out in search of a place to meditate outside the city to try to get an answer when a thief grabbed his silver short sword from him and ran with it. Magani chased the thief who ran with the speed and agility of a panther, however Magani's alchemy allowed him to catch the thief. He offered him a spot as a Carain operator and was taken up on his offer by the thief who was named Endro. Endro had been stealing from the Teutonic templars bit by bit to try to get at them in any way he could and had assumed Magani in his garb was one of them. Magani equipped him with assassin gear and in return Endro gave Magani a hookblade he had stolen from the Teutonic Templars. Robier was able to recreate the design and equip them all with them. However information was still hard to come by, Magani decided it was time to improve their relations with the underworld. Striking deals with several mercenary guilds and information brokers, promising the brokers protection in exchange for information and the mercenary guilds info on where to get work in exchange for protecting the brokers. It was then that the government got involved. The king recognized the growing power of the Usurper king and arranged a meeting with him so they could come to an understanding. But not wishing to anger the usurper king. Magani got wind of the meeting and showed up at the palace at the time of the meeting. However the Usurper king himself didn't show, it was Doku the demon summoner. Doku made a deal with the king that if he didn't stop the Usurpers they would share their profits with him and they would't harm any guards or cause panic in the masses if the guards would do two things, turn a blind eye to the Teutonic Templars whenever they could reasonably do so as well as take out, imprison or detain and hand over any of the Carain they came across. The king refused at first but Doku summoned a large sized demon and told the king he was in no position to negotiate else his daughter the princess might not live to be queen. Magani noticed the demon was linked to Doku with fiery black chains and it didn't actually look like Doku was on a buddy buddy basis with the demon but it obeyed him. The king agreed so long as the Teutonic Templars left the city as soon as they had what they wanted. Doku replied "Always." unsummoned the demon and left. Magani tried to follow Doku but was suddenly attacked by Exres, the Trueblood killer from behind. Doku also released a demon and attacked Magani with it. Magani made a break for it but Exres was getting closer. When all of the sudden a girl in white northern assassin like garb attacked and struck a fatal blow to Exres' neck, casing him to retreat but he died shortly before he reached his home base. Magani called to the girl to get her to stop but she ran from him. Magani caught up to her and asked who she was. She said her name was Sadie and that she had a score to settle with the Usurper king. But when Magani pressed for more info, she used a smoke bomb and escaped. Magani was intrigued by what he had seen Doku do and had Sorella look for information on Demon summoners. In the meantime he decided to make his own appeal to the king. When he approached the castle the guards attempted to take him into custody. He escaped and snuck into the king's quarters to speak with him in person. The king said there was nothing he could do, the Usurper king could level the city in an hour and everyone in it, the king wished Magani luck but said he would have to go with what the Usurper king said for the time being for the sake of his people. Magani started to leave but had the feeling someone was following him. He managed to lose them on the way out though, disappointed with the king's decision but not angry. It was night time by the time he reached the bureau but Sorella was about to leave to meet a nameless contact who said he had info on the demon summoners. Magani volunteered to go instead, not wishing for Sorella to have to deal with a possible ambush. Magani went to the fight club to met the contact but the contact never showed. But as long as he was there he wanted to scale the unarmed combat skills of the city's fighters. Magani entered the fight competition. The current champion had been in the ring all night so far and hadn't lost. Magani entered the ring to fight the legendary "Dram." Magani started the match with three solid punches to Dram but it felt like punching a man of steel. Dram punched Magani who tried to block but his guard was bashed away and Magani's lib busted but he was still up. Having bested most people that night with one punch Dram was impressed Magani was able to stay on his feet. Dram went for several more punches but Magani dodged and slowly had dram follow him across the ring while throwing dummy punches to hid his strategy. When dram was under the metal chandelier Magani jumped over Dram's punch and onto him back, he knocked the chandelier down and when it landed on Dram's neck he used alchemy to weld it tightly around his neck, cutting off his airflow. Magani then jumped on his back and held his arms in a full nelson to keep him from breaking the sealed metal off. Dram suffocated and passed out. Magani un-welded the chandelier to keep Dram from dying and left. However on his way back Dram came after him seeking a rematch, dressed in his special armor. Dram it turned out had a skimpy knowledge of alchemy and He uses it to condense the atoms in his armor so they are so close the Electron fields even overlap. His armor is 20X harder than diamond and Extremely heavy. However when Dram approached him in the alley. But Magani saw hm coming and uses his alchemy to cause the walls to come closer together suddenly and trap Dram. Dram was impressed again, having bee bested twice he requested to join Magani. Magani agreed and let him join the Carain. The next day Robier came to the Bureau and informed Magani that the girl he had met earlier, Saide had found out the location of the susurper king and was on her way there now. Magani went after her to warn her of how strong the usuerper king was and to find ut the location himself. He followerf her into the clif watchtower on the wall of the city. She scaled the tower to the top of the 300 stroy tower. She went in on the 298th stroy and went up from there on the inside. Magani followed her and noticed Able, the Duatblood was watching them but he made no attempt to intefere, it was as if he wanted them to go to ght top. Magani tried to catch Sadie, but when he got to the top floor, there the usuprer king was, dressed in full tiztsan armor, rings, weapons and all. Saide was unaware of Tiztsa and chared him with her sword. Magani decided to use this opportunity to attakc and gage the Usurper king's power, which turned out to be much more than he bargained for. Using the power of the apple of Tiztsa the usurper king multiplied and hit the pair of assassins from all angles at once with force blade barrier and a blast of demonic energy from his silver ring and his raw energy. Magani used alchemy to turn the ceiling into a sheild. But the usurper made minstmeat out of it with the giant crushing and clenching fists from the black and white rings. Magani used his fire alchemy to burn the hands to a crisp. Magani tired to use it on the Usurper king who countered with a walls of fire and force from his red ring. Magani tried to use stone alchemy on the Ususrper king, using the shards of stone like bullets but the Ususrper king used his barrier of iron also from the red ring. Magani used this opportunity to use his metal alchemy and turned the barrier in on itself and made it into an iron maiden by making spikes shoot inward. However the ususrper king used Wail of the banshee with his aqua ring. This threw Magani off guard, then the usurper king used the wall of force again, this time Magani was right where the barrier would form, the moment it appeared Magani wash pushed back. The usurper king then used a raw demonic energy blast to shatter the iron maiden barrier. His armor of eden had protected him from the blow. He then drew the sword of tiztsa he was equipped with and charged them. Sadie tried to attack him but he shattered her sword and was about to kcimk her but Magani jumped in the way and took the kick. The kick was so powerful it send Magani back through the stone wall. He was knocked unconcious instantly by the blow that broke all of his ribs and fractured his spin in several places. Magani was unconcious as he fell 300 stories into the streets below. Doubtlessly this would have been where Magani died had the Princess's personal bodyguard not been there to save him. Also skilled in alchemy she turned the streets below him into losely packed sand. Magani smashed into the sand at full force and sent it everywhere naturally but it managed to slow them down enough to keep them from being killed by the fall. Magani tried to get to his feet but his wounds were very bad. He collapsed as Niah rushed to him he callapsed and only muttered on mord before he passed out "Gregeno..." As he passed out Niah used a teleportation scroll to telleport them outside the city. She took him to a cleric to heal him. The clric said it would take a little time since the wound was inflicted by a demoic strike. The cleris looks at the wound and sees it did actually very little damage. However he figured Magani was just lucky. The cleric did what he could for Magani ofer the next few days while Niah kept their location a secret. After about a day Magani was up and reayd to go again. He invited Niah to join the Carain and she agreed. Being the princess herself she knew he father would do nothing to stop the Ususrper king util it was too late and she had to do something. Magani went back to the buareau to find Gregeno, Cherrish and Gregeno's wife Vanessa there. Gregeno had heard Magani's cry for help in his dream and came as fast as he could. Gregeno and Magani came up with a plan to attack the Usuerper king. And when he found out Able was there Gregeno was very determined to beat them. Using everyone's strengths in their plan they attacked the Ususrper King's castle. As expected Doku was the first one to try to stop them. Dram volunteered to take him on so the others could go on unhindered. Dram was able to match the strength of the Demon summoner's demon's power and strength but the demons Doku could summon seemed to be infinite. Doku noticed that Doku was sort of controlling them with the chains like a puppet master. Dram broke the chains and the demon was fully unleashed. Doju ran for his life but the demon devoured him only to be broken in half by Dram. Sadie saw the battle and teamed up with Dram, she having apparently escaped the Ususrper king's power after Magani was hit and they went to stop the Ususrper king. The forward group, lead by Grgeeno and Magani reached the ususrper king and his son Eric. Gregeno volunteered to battle Eric while the others took on The ususrper king. Dissapointed that Able was nowhere to be found Gregeno accepted that the weasle had escaped again. Eric going striat to his thrid gate and Gregeno into eden mode they battle in the sky above as the others battle a fully powered Ususrper king. The ususrper king put up an incredible fight using his rings armor and all his peices of eden but Magani's team of Carain were too strong. They punched through his defences and Magani Ran him through. However, he flickered in light, turning out only to be an illusuion made by the apple of tiztsa as well as Eric they beat the illusions but the real ones got away with whatever they had been after. Magani thanked Gregeno for his help and they called in the Hashashin to help retake the area. Sadie asked to join the Carain, Magani refused her at first but Gregeno suggested he let her join. Magani, now in charge of his own Carain squad he was in charge of trying to find out what the Usurper king had been looking for. Sorella and Magani were married shortly after the events of the Ususrper king battle. Blackend Magani then, formed his own version of the Carain black ops. His team was assembled and designed with the purpose, no way around it, of killing. He was in charge of carrying out the more dangerous missions involving demons and otherworldy powers. He would take them out, though there is no official record of what he did for most of this time, for almost eight years he and his squad worked in the dark and shadows as the hit-men of the Carain. (Present day) Category:Characters